Kurotabō
is called "the assassin and destruction monk" and is often seen with Aotabō, as the two are known as the assault officers of the Nura House. Appearance Kurotabō is a fairly tall yōkai with long blue-black hair and blue eyes. He is frequently seen dressed in black monks' robes and a triangular straw hat that has a diamond on it. He also has a white scarf around his neck and wears an olive-colored kesa ''fastened by a ring over his robes (signifying his full ordinance as a monk, probably of the Zen sect). Apart from the standard warrior monk's ''shakujō ("monk's staff") that he carries, Kuratabō's long robes hide the many weapons in his arsenal. Beneath his hat, a pair of small nub-like horns protrude from either side of his forehead. As a human, Kurotabō ties his hair back and wears a pin-striped business suit with a blue tie. For some reason, his eyes are usually closed while in human form. Prior to joining the Nura Clan from the Hundred Tales Clan, Kurotabō's hair was even longer and a pair of thin spiraled horns protruded from either side of his forehead. In his first introduction as General of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, he wears Manchu-Qing period-style court robes with a dragon motif. In assassin diguise, Kurotabō is dressed entirely in black, wearing gloves (though in his first appearance, they are contradictorily absent) and hiding half of his face under a black scarf. After he and Rihan defeat Sanmoto, Kurotabō resumed wearing his monk's robes, and is assumed to have filed his horns down to the nubs he currently has on his forehead. His face also took on a more gentler appearance and tends to have one eye open and one eye closed - just like Rihan. Personality Befitting his status as a warrior monk, Kurotabō is generally cool, pragmatic, and no-nonsense in battle and in his everyday role as bodyguard to Rikuo. But prior to exchanging sakazuki with Second Heir Rihan and joing the Nura clan in the Edo Period, he was also one-track-minded in his role as Sanmoto Gorōzaemon's assassin - shy, unquestioning, and without realizing any real purpose to his existence. Kurotabō has since loosened up, able to hold his own fairly well while indulging in Ukiyoe Town 1st Street activities (habits likely acquired due to the influence of Rihan and Aotabō). However, he will occassionally display bouts of childish, silly behavior, especially when regarding his looks (while riding the subway, he internally-and snootily- puts down everyone for not being able to pull off their human disguises better than he as a "handsome, successful businessman"), his skills (while competing with Aotabō for the most number of Kyuuso kills they can make, he pauses and brags about out how playing dirty is "the greatest compliment to the 'Assasination and Destruction Monk' Kurotabō" allowing Aotabō to overtake him in the tally), and Kurotabō's lingering grudge against an 8-year-old Rikuo for always falling for his pranks (which Aotabō says is 'pathetic'). And despite his massive popularity and heartthrob status with yōkai females - to Aotabō's equally massive annoyance - Kurotabō's relative inexperience (and bad luck) with women of both species cause him to be mistaken for a pervert time and again. Kurotabō may claim he "couldn't care less about humans," but he may actually care more about them than most other yōkai (apart from hanyō and quarter-bloods such as Rihan and Rikuo) as he was created by the thoughts and feelings - hope - of humans. This is evident not only in his fate as protector of human children such as Natsumi, but in the way he was easily enslaved by the human Sanmoto Gorōzaemon, calling him a "wonderful" master before realizing Sanmoto's treachery. It is probably Sanmoto's deceit and betrayal that contribues to Kurotabō's general opinion of humans, on the other hand, it is that humanity-laced 'fear' which attracts him to seek out Rihan. History Kurotabō began as a legend started by children who had been orphaned by war and famine. The strong wills of the children wanting to be saved eventually gave birth to him as a yōkai (likely in the early 1600s). An unknown amount of time later, during the Edo era, Sanmoto Gorōzaemon used the Conqueror's Tea to place Kurotabō under his control. Without recollection of his intended purpose or any real sense of self, Kurotabō loyally followed Sanmoto's orders and acted as an efficient assassin. During his battle with Rihan, whom he had been sent to kill, Kurotabō began to question the meaning of his own existence. Though he continued to serve Sanmoto and hinder the Nura Clan's forces, he also underwent an internal struggle trying to figure out just who and what he really was. Once Sanmoto turned himself into a yōkai and his 100 parts began terrorizing the people of Edo, Kurotabō finally regained his memories and sense of self as a result of a child crying to the legend of "Kurotabō" for help. It is assumed he joined the Nura Clan, as per Rihan's offer, not long after. He looked after Rikuo when the boy was young and often fell victim to his pranks such as falling into holes when Rikou was 8. Four years ago, he was among the yōkai who went to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Plot Shikoku Arc Assigned as one of Rikuo's extra bodyguards, he accompanies the latter to school disguised as a human. In the manga, the jerky movements of the train result in a misunderstanding where he is accused of being a pervert, but Natsumi saves him, explaining that it was an accident. He later arrives at Senba's Shrine just as Sodemogi-sama curses Natsumi, and, due to feeling indebted to her, takes it upon himself to hunt down and kill the former. In the final battle between Rikuo's forces and the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, he faces the Ko-bōzu. Upon finishing his fight, he attempts to help Aotabō, Kappa and Kubinashi, only to discover that each has already defeated their opponent as well. Kyōto Arc Hyaku Monogatari Arc His involvement started after Yanagida kidnapped Natsumi and used her as a catalyst for "the girl in the subway station" urban legend. Once Saori becomes involved, Natsumi cries for someone to help them and ultimately ends up summoning Kurotabō to their location. He rescues both girls and has a verbal confrontation with Yanagida just as Rikuo and a small group of Nura Clan yōkai arrive. During the subsequent Nura Clan board meeting, when someone suggests that there is a spy in their midst, Hitotsume Nyūdō subtly accuses Kurotabō, due to the latter's former connection to the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Aotabō and Kubinashi immediately jump to his defense, but Kurotabō firmly asserts his loyalty to the Nura Clan. Techniques *'Anki Kuroenbu' (暗器黒演舞, lit. "dance of the black weapons") is a technique which shoots countless weapons from his sleeve(s). These vary from different kinds of blades, projectiles, and chains. Kurotabō can rapidly spin, shooting out weapons simultaneously to attack enemies from different directions. He can also shoot them like projectiles straight from his sleeves with considerable amount accuracy, causing significant damage. During his time as Sanmoto's underling, he also had guns in his weapon repertoire. Whether this holds true in the present as well has yet to be seen. Relationships Quotes Trivia *He carries at least 200 blades with him - with the odd pistol, cannon, or shotgun occassionally in the mix. *Kurotabō is considered one of the Top 2 Most Handsome Yokai in the Land. *Kurotabō is likely only based off the Miyagi Prefecture yokai kurobōzu ("black monk") in name only since the kurobōzu is a yokai that enters a woman's room and inhales her breath or licks her lips. *He ranked 17th in the First Hyakki character popularity poll with 237 votes. *After having a major role in the latter part of the Kyoto Arc and the Hundred Tales Clan Arc, he ranked 4th in the Second Hyakki character popularity poll with 1,358 votes. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Male Characters